Precarious Situations
by Miller0259
Summary: Cain finds himself in a few...precarious situations. But will he put a stop to them? C/DG
1. Chapter 1

Title: Precarious Situations - Chapter 1  
Characters: Cain/DG  
Timeline: Post eclipse  
Rated PG 13  
Genre: Romance  
Summary: Cain finds himself in a few...precarious situations. But will he put a stop to them?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tin Man  
A/N: For the Big Damn Challenge...  
Prompts: proximity, leave, bride, shoe, mistakes, trip, choice, plans, dream

CDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDG

Cain didn't know how he let himself get into these situations.

His lips had just brushed, and were now mere millimeters, from the youngest Princess of the OZ's.

The evening had started out far less scandalous. It was some formal affair that he had to put up with, and was not at all fond of, when DG sidled up next to him with a fake smile plastered to her face.

"May I borrow your gun, Mr. Cain?"

He quirked an eyebrow.

"What for?"

"Who knows, but it'll make your night a whole lot more interesting…" she said dryly, turning to gaze out at the crowd with him. "I myself am about to take a stick to some of these guys, or die of boredom."

He chuckled, "I'm surprised you haven't hightailed it out of here yet, actually. I've certainly been tempted."

She turned towards him, her eyes betraying her happy smile as she pleaded with him. "Will you help me get out of here?" she asked sounding almost panicked. He gave her a look that conveyed how she really should stay. "Please, Cain, just outside or something."

He pressed his lips into a thin line. Dammit, he couldn't resist her wide blue eyes.

"Fine. But not for too long."

She gave him a small genuine smile and looped her arm through his. He stealthily led her around the room and they easily slipped outside and disappeared from the party.

"I thought you meant outside as in…the garden, outside."

"I merely said 'outside.' You were the one that failed to specify just how far outside we were allowed to go," she countered, squishing sand between her toes. "And I haven't had a chance to come to the ocean since we've been at _this_ palace," she said with a wave behind them, indicating the coastal palace they had been in for the past two weeks as part of the Royal Family's tour around the OZ.

He tilted his head thoughtfully, "I suppose that's true."

She smiled up at him under her eye lashes as she walked beside him, holding armfuls of her dress so that it didn't get sand all over it.

"Are you having fun?" she asked, her face showing genuine concern that he might not be having a good time. He gave her a soft smile before taking a deep breath and looking out wistfully at the sea behind her.

"Yeah…I haven't been to the sea since I was a boy." He was about to continue when he realized he was going to say that he had never gotten the chance to take Jeb or Adora there. He found that a lot of thoughts like that had been popping up. Of things that could have happened and how his life seemed a bit empty now that Adora was gone.

"Do lots of things remind you of her?" she asked after a moment. She must have noticed his sad expression. He stopped walking and looked at her appraisingly. Since when did she get to be so perceptive?

He smiled slightly as he weighed his answer and she stopped and turned back towards him. "I suppose not _lots_ of things, but enough to keep her fresh enough in my mind that it seems like it." She gave him a sympathetic smile. "I expect that a part of me will always miss her, though Jeb and I both realize that we need to not dwell on how things could have ended differently…" he trailed off. He hadn't spoken of Adora to anyone other than Jeb, and was surprised that it was easier talking about her to DG than he had imagined.

"I'm so sorry she was taken from you, Mr. Cain," she said quietly after a moment, staring at the sand in front of him. "I'm sure she was a wonderful woman…and mother," she added glancing up at him with a small smile. "Jeb didn't turn out half bad."

He smiled and glanced towards the sea again. "Yeah," he said with a laugh. "Not bad at all," remembering his surge of pride when he heard that his son was in charge of the rebel unit, and how he was now one of the leading men in the Queen's army.

When he glanced back she was smiling at him and turning to continue walking again. He watched her slowly walk away from him and he noticed how her skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. She had her dark hair piled on her head with her bare shoulders showing in a strapless dress that seemed to sparkle a blue as dark as the sky. She turned back after a few steps and after a knowing smile, she tilted her head, beckoning him to join her. And since when did she look so beautiful? He shook that thought right out of his head and walked quickly to catch up to her.

As he came up next to her, he noticed her shiver and ever the gentleman, he pulled off his jacket and slung it around her shoulders without thinking about it. She eyed him warily, having been clearly maxed out on chivalry for the evening.

"If I had wanted to be waited on, I would have stayed at the palace where there were at least fifty drooling suitors," she said in mock resentment. "But thank you…" she added softly with a small smile as she pulled the jacket around her tighter.

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

"I don't think I know how to _not_ be married," he found himself saying a little while later. He had no idea how they were on this subject but here he was. DG was perched on a rock as he stood next to it in the sand. He realized he was still carrying her shoes that she had shoved at him earlier, and made a face at them before setting them beside her on the rock.

DG looked thoughtful. "Well you were married for the better part of your life. I suppose that would be a pretty hard habit to break." He nodded slightly in agreement, and then DG made a face. "Apparently it's practically _scandalous_ that I'm _not_ married." She waved a hand in the direction of the glowing palace. "My parents want me to choose my husband for love, but to do it in a 'timely fashion.'" She huffed at the idea. "And the only men I know in the OZ so far are Glitch, you, Jeb, the fifty-some suitors I just met, and some odd number of ex-resistance fighters!" She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

He looked towards the palace. "And most of them are either taken, only interested in power, or occasionally forget that they've even met you," he added, slightly amused by her predicament. An odd look came over her face, half amused and half incredulous, as she processed his statement.

"You do realize that you narrowed it down to about…_you_…right?" she asked with a sly smile. He blinked and furrowed his brow. Surely he hadn't let it come out like that. He gave her a look that said she must have a zipper, causing her to giggle.

"Why, Mr. Cain," she teased. "I had no _idea_ you felt that way about me…"

He just _knew_ he was blushing, but he thanked the stars that it was dark out.

"Ha. Ha, DG…" he said dryly with small smirk, and held out a hand to pull her off of the rock. But it slowly got wiped away as he watched the wheels turn in her head.

"No, wait. That might actually work," she said slowly as she slid onto the sand.

"What…" he said wearily.

"You don't know how to act _not married_ and I need to _be_ married…and we get along well enough. And it would satisfy my parents for the time being..."

He looked mildly alarmed. "You're not serious are you?" he said sounding half amused.

"And we could always get a divorce or break off the engagement if it gets weird, and if or when I find love…" she trailed off looking at him expectantly.

His eyebrows must have been near his hair line. He had absolutely no clue what to say – wait, why has she started laughing? DG had begun laughing uncontrollably, and grabbed his arm as she lost her balance.

"I'm – Oh…I'm sorry," she gasped. "But you should have _seen_ the look on your face!" She tried to regain her composure but was failing miserably.

Cain vaguely noted that his heart seemed to have started up again, and managed a glare at her.

"Oh man, I needed that." She looked up with her eyes watering. "I am sorry," she said seriously. "But I also haven't laughed in awhile," she said with a sad smile.

He raised his chin slightly and swallowed. "I'd noticed," he said almost shyly, and it nearly wiped the smile clear off of her beautiful face. She was suddenly scrutinizing him with wide eyes. His eyes narrowed. "Glad I could be the butt of some joke," he said sarcastically before walking away.

He had no idea that his comment had naturally sent her eyes to his rear end as he moved away from her. Did the man know that he was a walking aphrodisiac?

"You coming?" he called over his shoulder.

"What!?" she asked quickly, surprised by what he said. She shook her day(evening?)dream out of her head and started after him when she realized what he meant, grabbing her shoes and pulling the jacket more securely around her shoulders.

"Back to the palace?" he said slowly.

"Of course. Time to face the music," she said right before tripping.

"Yeah, we'd best get back," he said watching her right herself. "We've been gone a lot longer than I had anticipated. Your parents may be worried."

"I'll deal with them, don't worry," she huffed as she tried the carry the dress in one hand, and hold the jacket around her and carry her shoes in the other. She stumbled again and dropped a shoe, cursing. She couldn't carry her shoes, dress, and hold the jacket around her while walking in sand apparently. He smiled at her clumsiness and forgot that he was supposed to be annoyed with her. He walked over and picked up her shoe and handed it to her after she finished putting her arms through the oversized jacket sleeves. "Thank you," she said curtly, clearly irritated that she was less than graceful at the moment.

He nodded before bending slightly with his arms behind her. She gave a surprised whoop and threw her arms in the air when he knocked her off balance and scooped her up to carry her bridal style. She looked at him with a mixture of shock and indignation on her face as well as a slight blush unless the poor lighting was making him imagine things as her arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Well I guess I can't walk on my own," she said sarcastically.

He shrugged. "Saves time. You would have dropped your shoes a few more times before we left the beach," he said with a smirk. She narrowed her eyes at him, glaring.

"Yeah, right. You just wanted to practice carrying me like this before we get married," she said triumphantly, earning a glare as well.

She pushed his face away by the chin with her hand, making him laugh.

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

"Well goodnight, Princess," he said quietly when they reached her door. They had returned to find that the party had ended and everyone had either left or gone to their rooms so they didn't have to explain where they had been for the time being.

"Goodnight, Mr. Cain."

He turned to walk away when her voice stopped him. "Thank you," she said earnestly. "For tonight," she said as if she needed to clarify when he turned back to consider her for a moment.

"Anytime," he said quietly, looking towards her slightly open door.

"I had a great time, Wyatt," she said and he felt her hand on his arm and her dress rustle, which made his head turn back towards her.

He _almost_ wished he had kept looking at the door.

Because she had been moving to kiss his cheek, and so when he turned to look at her… Their noses bumped and half of their mouths overlapped for the smallest of seconds. And instead of quickly and awkwardly pulling away, they both froze, barely any space between them, which brings us to the very highly sexually charged moment that started this tale.

He thought she was trying to kiss him on the mouth, when she was really just going for his cheek, and she thought he turned because he wanted her to kiss his lips. Cain knew that his arm had tensed under her hand, and she had stiffened too, but neither moved to pull away. She was afraid to move, and figured it would be best if he went first since she was the one to cause this situation for the most part. Both of them were barely breathing.

Cain chanced a look at her half-lidded eyes, and found her staring straight ahead at his face, but refusing to make eye contact. She looked mildly alarmed about what almost happened, and for the briefest of moments he could have sworn he saw disappointment flash in them before it changed to a mixture of restraint and something else he was hesitant to label. He hadn't noticed that they had both shifted slightly so that their mouths were more aligned as they tediously swayed on the spot. All Cain could think about was how their top lips were almost touching and that all he had to do was barely tilt his head and move his bottom lip to capture her enticingly soft, pink mouth with his.

He didn't know whether it was because of all of the talk about Adora, how he missed her, marriage, or spending a few seemingly romantic hours with a beautiful Princess on a beach; but after a few of the tensest moments of their lives, he finally gave in, throwing all reason and thought out, and letting his eyes fall close as he placed a hesitant kiss on her lower lip. She responded after a second, which made him kiss her again, and before long the kiss quickly heated up as their lips parted and their heads tilted even more. Cain was just about to pull her into his arms despite the small warning voice in the back of his head saying this was probably going to get them in a lot of trouble, when she suddenly pulled away with a gasp and looked down, leaving them both trying to catch their breath.

"Sorry," he muttered, his voice almost cracking. He was internally scolding himself for getting carried away, and telling his body to calm the hell down. He glanced away briefly to try and gather himself. Why does it feel like his heart is in his throat? And _Gods_ she looks so beautiful right now…

"No! No, I- I just…didn't…" she trailed off before glancing up with her bewildered blue eyes from where she was staring at his throat, meeting his searching ice blues. "…expect…" Him to do that? To feel like this? To see such wanton lust coming from him?

She didn't get to finish her sentence because they had both leaned towards the other for another kiss. This time one of Cain's arms snaked around her waist while the other cupped the back of her head and she pulled on the lapels of his recently returned jacket.

His lips caressed hers for a few moments and she moaned when he finally ran his tongue along her lips. She slipped an arm around his neck as her knees went weak, and he pulled their bodies flush together. He backed her up against the wall, next to her door, causing her to moan again. Things were quickly escalating, that is, until a door was slammed somewhere in the distance.

It was like an ice bucket for them both.

Cain quickly broke away and turned around, trying to get himself and his breathing under control while DG leaned against the wall with a hand on her chest, looking shaken.

"I, uh…" Cain paused to clear his throat. "I…should go."

"Right. Yeah, me too," she whispered breathlessly. When it was clear that he wasn't going to turn around, DG stumbled inside her room. What do you do after you've just been kissed senseless by your very attractive friend? Do you say goodnight? Invite him in?

DG felt like she couldn't exactly form words at the moment. Her mind was reeling, and every nerve ending felt like it was on fire, especially where he had touched her. She closed the door and leaned against it heavily, replaying what just happened.

Cain had _kissed_ her.

It wasn't so much the act of him doing so that had her feeling lightheaded, it was her own reaction. She had kissed him back. She had never felt that way after kissing anyone, and she had a vague idea of what that meant. Which scared her half to death. She always knew that she had a slight crush on him since he had helped her during the week of the eclipse, but never thought to act on it. And now she was left feeling more turned on than she ever had been in her entire life.

Back outside her room, Cain had spun around when he heard the door close. He didn't even get to see how affected she was because he was too busy trying to not let her see his own reactions. He was surprised to say the very least. He had no idea how much a kiss could affect him. He, also, had never been more turned on in his entire life. It may have been the combination of him not having been with anyone in a _long_ time, making out with a _Princess_, someone young and full of life seemingly wanting him as much as he wanted her, or the risk of being caught out in the hallway. But there was something else. He hadn't realized how much he had been tamping down his own feelings towards DG, but what happened certainly seemed to have opened the floodgate.

He knew that they needed to talk about this before they saw each other in front of other people later and raised his hand to knock on her door after he had composed himself, but hesitated. What in the _hell_ was he supposed to say?

And so he flattened his palm on the door instead, bowing his head.

He was still for a few moments before silently patting the door and walking away, cursing himself.

CDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDG  
A/N: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thar shall be MOAR


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Precarious Situations - Chapter 2  
Characters: Cain/DG  
Timeline: Post eclipse  
Rated PG 13  
Genre: Romance  
Summary: Cain finds himself in a few...precarious situations. But will he put a stop to them?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tin Man...or The Swiss Family Robinson...O.o  
A/N: For the Big Damn Challenge...  
Prompts: light, spring, royal, moxie, shell

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

DG had wanted to avoid him for the next few days, just to let herself calm down, but it was not meant to be.

She had successfully hidden in her room all of the next day with Az, comparing notes about the ball last night. DG only had a very abbreviated version to share with her sister.

But she was missing him already.

And the day after that (today), at breakfast, for which Cain had finally joined, Ahamo intervened with her plan.

"You know, DG, during this bit of down time we have here, you could finally get your shooting lesson from Mr. Cain that you've been asking for."

She knew he meant well, but it felt as if she was just tied to a ball and chain sitting on the edge of a diving board. And she had planned on swimming, just not under these circumstances.

Long before the ball just two days ago, she had had the shooting lesson idea as a way to spend time with Cain, but now…it was just going to be awkward.

"Well, I wouldn't want to intrude on his down time…" she cast a quick glance over at him, only to find his ice blues locked on hers. A shiver ran down her spine as a vivid image of their kiss flashed through her mind.

"Oh, well then, perhaps Duke Wellington could show you," Ahamo said airily, completely oblivious to the situation. "He was telling me how he enjoyed hunting, and that he was quite a fine shot. I'm sure he'd be delighted at the chance to spend some time with you."

DG scowled at the thought before she could school her features, but she didn't get a chance to respond.

"I don't have any plans," Cain quickly spoke up. DG's heart flipped in her chest. "this afternoon…" he added at the strange look he received from Ahamo. "We could go out to that meadow, near the woods." He looked down and shrugged. "We wouldn't bother anyone out there." DG tried not to look cheered by their awkward reunion at least being secluded. He looked up to DG. "You can just meet me out there, if you'd like. I'll have to set up a few things."

Her heart suddenly seemed lighter about the situation. He wasn't avoiding her, he was saving her from suitors, and they might actually get this thing between them resolved.

"Alright." She tried to not sound overjoyed.

CDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDG

When she joined him in the meadow, she couldn't help but look around for a moment at their surroundings.

The meadow seemed to have been kept cleared of tall grass and trees. Flowers grew along the edges, just waiting to creep in on the space, unnoticed. The spring suns shown down through light clouds and the salty air from the ocean blew softly past her.

Cain had set up a few targets on hay bales at different distances, as well as a row of bottles on a fence post most of the way down the field. She finally spotted him at one end of the clearing next to a small table with a few different guns on it, laying in pieces. She made her way towards him slowly, waiting for him to spot her if he hadn't already.

He was cleaning a part of the rifle when he finally looked up as she came within ten yards of him. He set it down, and shifted slightly.

"Hey…" he said shyly, wiping his hands with a rag, before his eyes flickered back down to the table where he tosses it.

"Hey," she replied quietly. He glanced back up at her, still looking hesitant, and then she breathed a laugh at the ridiculousness of their situation. His mouth twitched into a smile and he shook his head chuckling.

They were acting like a couple of teenagers.

"Come on then," he said, tilting his head, beckoning her to join him at the table. His hand found the small of her back as she came up next to the table. "Which one do you want to go over first?"

She tried not to shiver at the contact as she took in her choices. A shotgun, revolver, and rifle. Short range, mid range, and long range.

"Rifle." She pointed

The corner of his mouth raised slightly. "Alright."

He began explaining the parts to her and how to clean it, put it together, load it, handle it, unload it, and then take it apart. His eyes would linger on hers and she'd see a ghost of a smile on his lips sometimes before he pushed it away.

Then he had her try it.

She stumbled through the process, but he was a very good teacher. She was smiling at her successfully put together rifle when she felt him staring at her.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable that night…" he said quietly.

She looked up, surprised. "You didn't…" she said slowly.

He nodded after a moment. "Think you can aim that thing?" he gave her a small smile.

She rolled her eyes, trying not to blush.

He went through how to load the other two, and then asked her which one she wanted to try shooting first. She chose the shotgun this time. Then he was right behind her with and arm on either side of her, correcting her hold on the gun. His foot nudged hers apart.

"Now move your left hand back, just a bit," he murmured in her ear, as his hand guided hers back slightly.

But she wasn't looking at her hand anymore. Her senses were suddenly engulfed in him again, just like the night they had kissed, and she found herself looking at him. His eyes flicked to hers, and he did a double take when he realized she was staring at his lips that were oh so close to hers.

"I'm sorry I left you in the hallway," she whispered, and looked into his eyes.

The world seemed to slow down, and the end of the gun drooped downward as they forgot about the lesson. Their breathing was shallow, both of them very aware of how close they were, and they were leaning towards each other, their lips about to meet…

"There you are!" a young voice called out behind Cain's back.

Cain straightened and took a step back, while DG looked away for a moment, readjusting her grip on the gun.

"I heard you were practicing your shooting this afternoon, Princess, and thought I might join you," Duke Wellington said with a winning smile as he made it to the table, ignoring Cain.

DG feigned a smile.

"I believe I have it covered," Cain spoke up, almost stepping between them. "Sir," he added almost bitterly, at the end.

"Well, I certainly don't mean to downplay your arms expertise, Mr. uh…I'm sorry, what is your name again?"

"Cain," came the icy reply.

DG's brow furrowed as she tuned them out, turning back toward the field. She sure as hell wasn't a fan of pissing contests.

The men's raised voices broke off at the sound of a cocking shotgun.

They looked around to see DG swing the butt of the recently loaded-without-instruction gun up to her armpit from where she had cocked it with one hand. She raised the barrel and aimed expertly with a stance that neither man could improve.

The following two shots were followed by a silence only broken by scattering birds and the roar of the nearby sea.

She turned to them both and smiled sweetly.

"I think I get the general idea."

She placed the gun into Wyatt's arms, and walked between them both, back towards the palace.

Wellington was still staring at the places where she had obliterated the bottles from a distance not meant for a shotgun. Cain was looking at her as she passed like he had severely underestimated her.

DG couldn't help the grin that came over her features when her back was too them.

"Well I'll be damned," she heard Wellington say.

"Fiery one, isn't she?" Cain replied dryly, shoving the gun into Wellington's arms. "Have fun practicing."

DG could hear the smug smile in his voice.

He had apparently finally worked out the purpose of their lesson.

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

A/N: Why YESSSSSSS this WAS inspired by the scene in Swiss Family Robinsons where she shoots the shell… 3 3 3


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Precarious Situations - Chapter 3  
Characters: Cain/DG  
Timeline: Post eclipse  
Rated PG 13  
Genre: Romance  
Summary: Cain finds himself in a few...precarious situations. But will he put a stop to them?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tin Man  
A/N: For the Big Damn Challenge...  
Prompts: touch, pain, reflection

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

Later that night Cain found DG at the top of one of the spires overlooking the sea. She was leaning against the waist high wall surrounding the landing. The wind blew salty air around them as she looked over her shoulder to see who had come out of the trapdoor after her.

She had a discernable look on her face as she turned back to the sea, where the suns were painting beautiful pictures on the water. A mix of pinks oranges and purples blended together and reflected on her face, making her skin glow.

He wanted very much to kiss the bare shoulder peeking out from between the tank top she was wearing and the blanket wrapped around her. Instead he spoke the words they had both been dreading.

"We can't do this."

A sad acceptance could be heard in his voice, and his face reflected disappointment. DG looked down to her hands holding the blanket in front of her, working her jaw slowly. It was true, she knew, but it still wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"I know…" she finally murmured, shifting to lean on her other elbow resting on the wall, turning towards him slightly.

They lapsed into silence and listened to the waves break upon the shore for a minute. The suns dipped lower as they considered their situation.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to try…" she says quietly.

He turns from the sea to find her looking at him. He straightens and his brow furrows wondering if he had imagined it.

She looks to the sunset again. "I'd understand if you thought it best we don't get involved," she was trying to keep her voice strong. Looking back at him she continues, "And I'd understand if you'd need time."

He considered it silently, and looked back over the wall, down to the beach they had walked just a few nights ago. Again, he wondered, how did he get himself into these situations. Now he was being offered a second chance at love and romance and he was standing here hesitating.

There were pros and cons to either choice he made now, but he knew deep down which one he wanted to be making.

"Time…" he began. "…would be nice," he said catching her eyes. She seemed to let out a breath she was holding. "Or going slow, at the very least," he murmured, taking a step away from the wall.

She couldn't help the smile that broke over her face as she stepped into his arms. She wrapped hers around his middle while he laid his cheek on the top of her head nestled in his neck.

After a moment he pulled back and cupped her jaw when she leaned back as well. He smiled reassuringly and leaned down to kiss her. Then they turned and finished watching the suns set, arm and arm.

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

A/N: :/ They are left in a happy place, but there is no moar...yet


End file.
